


Spellbound

by thebluewolf



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Fantasy, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewolf/pseuds/thebluewolf
Summary: (Concept)The Ivis Academy of Combat Arts receives a sudden transfer in the middle of the school year. Majority of students are curious about the transfer student but are too afraid to approach her, though that won't be stopping academy ace, Bora, from meeting the enigmatic new transfer student, Siyeon. The talented combat arts student wants to know more about the mysterious new student and decides to pester the quiet girl everyday.Bora is one of the academy's top students, she's a capable fighter that's quick on her feet though quite clumsy in other cases.Siyeon is new to the academy, no one knows which school she transferred from but she's really good with summoning arts.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Spellbound

In a world where the essence of magic exists within every individual, magic finds itself at the core of everyday life for its inhabitants. Such a world can only function if every founded nation are united as one, and that is a very big 'if'. Currently the world is sort of holding itself together with the help of a singular system formed by a large number of unified societies.

Although not everyone is fond of such a system and that causes problems for the world of magic-powered inhabitants. Therefore the founders of the system decided upon creating a vanguard that protects the system that they've built. This vanguard is made up of the societies' strongest and most skilled magic users, those born with natural talent, ones that polished their skills, combatants in an elite league. 

It is common that those whom are recruited to the vanguard are high ranking soldiers from the various armies of the nations or those with a high level of skill in specific training. Though few in numbers, there are volunteers that join the vanguard even if that rarely happens now, as the requirements have gotten higher and stricter. Recruiting people from the army and accepting highly skilled volunteers seem reasonable to everyone, since having children or teens fighting in these magic wars is absolutely absurd. 

However, there are exceptions.

Those exceptions come from the academic side of things, where top students from magic academies are chosen to join the vanguard. These schools teach and train it's pupils in various magics, from alchemy, celestial magic, combat arts, divination and many others. Within these school walls, one could find many enthusiastic and talented students that possess great amounts of magical essence within them or those with skills honed to perfection. 

From the dozens of magical schools throughout the united lands, four of them stands out among the rest. Said schools are those with attending or graduated students that have acquired championship titles from the highly regarded annual magic combat tournament. The more championship titles a school's student body holds, the more respect they gain and the higher their prestige goes up, therefore every magic school strives to win. 

Students attending these academies know the honor and respect that comes with the title of champion, the prestige it gives which will open up countless opportunities for them. What they don't know is that with that title comes responsibility as well. Not just in the form of carrying the weight of their school name on their backs or the crushing pressure of being the academy's champion, but the fact that they will be recruited to join the vanguard. It is an obligation. One that no young soul should ever shoulder the burden of. 

There came a time where the vanguard lacked numbers and power to best their foes. They had to come up with a solution to protect the system that keeps the united lands in harmony. It was then, they turned to these magic academies and made their students join the battle against those that seek to destroy their peace.

However with such a decision, came the price of their actions. Many students perished in the battles that spanned several weeks, the vanguard at first, did not have an answer to give to the students' parents. If they spoke of the truth, it would cause public outrage and panic, so they settled with telling the tale of valiant students perishing as they defended their schools against malicious attacks.

The academies of course did not agree with that, they fought tooth and nail with the vanguard officials, for the publication of the truth. However nothing came from it. Once the news reached the rulers of each land, the schools were silenced by the rulers of their nations. Not a single soul would live if they were to tell the public or the victims of the vanguard's decisions the truth of what happened. And as if it wasn't cruel enough to silence the truth, the vanguard managed to find a way to recruit students to join them by holding annual tournaments. Which is the reason why every school must send ten students to participate in the tournament.

All students attending any of the schools of magic, must partake in an intensive training regimen for nine months, in preparation for the two months of tournament battles. Each year of attendance at school, the young pupils train and learn new skills to best their opponents in the upcoming battles they will face and claim the championship title. 

After those nine months of training, ten of the best performing students will be chosen to represent their school in the tournament. With only one month period for every magic school's top ten to gather whatever they need and ready themselves for the opponents they must conquer for that golden title.

Will they be ready for everything coming their way?

* * *

Light footsteps accompanied by a cheery hum and a big smile, Bora navigates the quiet hallways to her first class of the day. Life of a student at Ivis Academy is probably the most boring compared to studying at the other magic schools, for Bora its different. It's only been two years since she enrolled in the Ivis Academy of Combat Arts, but Bora has swiftly become one of the few aces of the academy.

Most of her peers and some seniors envy her speedy growth aided by her natural talent, which lead to Bora not having many friends. Couple that with the expectations to perform better than the day before, Bora doesn't have much time to socialize as she trains relentlessly and pushes herself to improve her skills. Though she doesn't mind or really care. The lesser time spent making friends, the lesser the distractions, meaning more time she has to practice and hone her skills. 

A dozen more steps and Bora rounds the corner to the classroom, she yanks the heavy doors open with the whole of her small body. Stepping into the room, she sees a single classmate already in their seat. Said classmate is currently munching on a sandwich while looking through their textbook for their enchantment class.

Always the early riser and hardworking student, the blonde girl, Minji is here before she arrives for class everyday and it somewhat irks Bora. They are in the same year so they share every class with each other and have gotten to know each other after their many competitive sparring matches. Bora figures that she should greet the girl and make her way to her own seat, instead of standing by the door watching them eat.

"Hey, you just have to be the faster one to arrive, don't you?", Bora teases the blonde.

"Good morning to you too.", Minji greets the smaller girl before taking another bite of bread.

"Figured out the enchantment yet?"

"Yeah. It's pretty easy.” the sentenced muffled by a mouth full of sandwich. 

"Ugh, why must you be so smart and perfect.", Bora grumbles as she takes her seat next to Minji.

"You're smart too Bora.", the blonde compliments with a smile.

"You didn't even deny the part where I called you perfect, and don't act like you aren't better than I am at this stuff,'' she says with a huff.

"Hmm, yes, tell me more about how much better I am at this than you." the previous gentle smile replaced with a smug smirk.

"Already insufferable so early in the morning, great.", Bora groans while tucking away her stray red hair behind her ear.

"You know you love me." 

"Ew, no way in hell,'' the redhead grimaces at that.

"That hurts my feelings. Even though we went on a date yesterday.", Minji pouts and pretends to wipe a fake tear.

"It was not a date!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Ugh, why am I even friends with you.", Bora throws her hands up in surrender.

"Cause you need to know how to do these enchantments."

"Hey! You make it sound like that's all our friendship is!"

The two girls continue their conversation while Minji teaches Bora how to execute the enchantment. Minji took her time explaining the enchantment and did a visual demonstration for the other girl to finally grasp the technique and process of it. After some cheering and jumping around, Bora thanks Minji with a hug and promises to treat her to a nice lunch later.

It is a happy moment for the two friends but if their classmates saw them now they would probably shake their head in disappointment with the lack of drama and tension between the two. Everyone in their class thought that the two girls would try to get the upper hand on the other at every opportunity they get, as they are competing for the top ten spots in the academy yet Bora and Minji would share everything they learn with one another and this is just another one of those moments.

Half an hour later, the rest of the students have all been seated in the class followed by their teacher, Ms. Wrynter, walking into the room. Once she has made her way to her oak desk in the front of the class, she clears her throat and greets her students with a strict tone as usual. But today something differs from the usual, Ms. Wryn catches everyone's attention with an announcement. Informing the class, that starting today they will study alongside a new classmate.

Someone has transferred to Ivis Academy in the middle of the year and that information causes everyone to start talking among themselves. No one would transfer to Ivis Academy if they could help it, Ivis wasn't one of the magic academies that held any prestige after all.

The unwelcome noise in the classroom has Ms. Wryn clapping her hands together to regain control of everyone's attention. After a firm glance at her students to not interrupt any further, she calls for the transfer to enter the room. The doors to the classroom swing open gently and in walks the new student. Immediately upon her entrance, they have gotten the whole class conversing among themselves once again.

Bora however, has not spoken a single word. In her trance-like state, the redhead ignores the jabbing from her blonde friend as she is too occupied with admiring the beauty that just walked in. 

Bora's gleaming eyes take in the view before her, the new face is clearly that of another girl around their age, with straight long hair as dark as midnight, looking soft and silky even from a distance. The ace student falling hard for the pair of sharp wolf-like eyes that hold a blend of colors, the shades in those deep pools remind Bora of twilight. Their soft glow resembles that of the sky when the sun sets below the horizon, simply breathtaking. Her gaze fall from the newcomers face to their physique and she finds that the Ivis academy uniform fits them well, too well in fact.

The standard uniform's black vest compliments their broad shoulders and hugs their torso snugly. While those long sleeves of the white button up beneath the vest cling tightly on their arms, not hiding the toned biceps under the fabric. Lastly, the immaculate white form fitting slacks coupled with the academy's high black leather combat boots, finishes off the rest of the uniform, giving them a charming appearance. Bora thinks that the academy uniform was seemingly designed just for the girl with twilight colored eyes. Their presence has Bora blatantly staring in admiration.

Ivis Academy's ace student Bora is entranced, her amber eyes filled with infatuation and intrigue, Bora wants to know, no, she needs to know more about this ethereal individual. She is determined to befriend them and learn everything she can about them. 

Before the irritated teacher is able to allow the transfer student to introduce themselves, the students have unleashed their flurry of questions directed at the girl. They have started prying for personal information with their own myriad of questions and being extremely rude while doing so.

But even though such invasive questions are being thrown at her, the new girl remains emotionless, not even batting an eye. This continues for a few minutes even with Minji and Ms. Wryn's attempt to silence everyone. This causes Bora to feel extremely upset as she's desperate to know the name of such a pretty girl, she wants her rude classmates to shut up. 

So, she makes them shut up.

The sound of Bora slamming her fist on her desk is enough to silence the whole room. As the sound echoes through the room, everyone knows to keep their mouths shut. They know better than to continue and irritate the already upset academy ace, not wanting to suffer bruises and broken bones.

After all, Bora is known for her short temper throughout the whole of Ivis Academy, the many fights on school grounds are proof of it. Even the seniors in the academy tend to avoid getting into disputes with the redhead. Although there are some seniors that aren't afraid to get into fights with Bora, those being the seniors that she is an understudy of.

An awkward cough from Ms. Wryn breaks the silence, gathering everyone's attention on her once again. She turns to the transfer student who has yet to react to anything and asks them to introduce themselves. They give a small nod and lifts their gaze to address the class.

"My name is Siyeon, a pleasure to meet everyone." she finishes with a small bow.

Bora expected their voice to be deep and husky, but from Siyeon's lips comes a smooth and euphoric voice that soothes the redhead's senses. The mellifluous voice carries the melody of her name, and Bora thinks that she could listen to that voice forever. She repeats the raven's name in her head many times, wanting to try saying it herself. Maybe Bora will get her chance at it later when she manages to hold a conversation with Siyeon.

When a hand starts waving in front of her face, Bora snaps out of her thoughts about Siyeon. The hand belonging to Minji sitting right beside her, takes her attention away from the beautiful raven. It has Bora turning to her friend and quickly sees that Minji is frowning at her. The redhead dips her head and gives the blonde an apologetic smile as she has been ignoring the girl for quite some time. She promises to treat the blonde to something sweet during lunch, lest she'll end up in the infirmary after sparring during combat art class for ignoring her close friend.

After introductions are done, the class starts immediately after Ms. Wyrn tells Siyeon to take a seat next to Minji, as that is the only open seat left in the class. And that might be the reason why Bora is feeling a little envious of the blonde. There's no way that she can talk to Siyeon during class without it being apparent and she doesn't want to get reprimanded for disrupting enchantment class. Maybe she can get Minji to swap seats with her sometime later, or is that too desperate and obvious?

Throughout the time that is supposed to be spent learning new enchantments, Bora instead spent that time thinking about the pretty raven sitting beside her friend. Siyeon has piqued her interests, such a sudden transfer into the elite class during the middle of the year is unheard of. Mostly because no one would choose to attend Ivis Academy of Combat Arts if there are other better options, but also because Siyeon ended up in the top class for their year. The raven must be a skilled combatant to have the headmistress put them in a top class. 

A certain redhead is experiencing feelings that she doesn't quite seem to have an understanding of yet and it's causing her good friend a great amount of confusion and worry. As Bora spends more time glancing over at Siyeon than she does focusing on the lesson, the more annoyed Minji gets.

With the blonde being oblivious to the reason behind the redheads staring, she's starting to think that Bora is being oddly weird today, or maybe there are crumbs on her face and the redhead is staring at the aftermath of her messy eating. Minji quickly cleans her face with the cuff of her long sleeves. 

Although Bora is actually thinking about something else. She may currently be obsessed with the beauty that is Siyeon, but Bora is most often obsessed with weapons. She's quite an inquisitive person when it comes to the various types of weapons that exist. Right now she's deep in thought about someone else's soul weapon.

_'I wonder what kind of weapon her soul could be, she is quiet and aloof so maybe she would have daggers? Hmm, it could be a bow too. But she is also quite toned and strong, which means she could wield something like a longsword or battle axe. Ahh, I can't wait for combat class! I want to know what her soul weapon is, it's driving me crazy.'_

The redhead also wonders about the appearance of Siyeon's soul weapon.

_'Will the appearance of the Siyeon's weapon mirror her physical visuals, the otherworldly sea of pigments in her eyes, or more commonly a representation of her soul. If her soul was a tangible object, would it appear delicate, regal, threatening, glamorous or sleek? Dammit, I really need to know this now.'_

So many questions, that will have to wait to be answered and being the impatient person she is known to be, her fingers tap repeatedly on the pages of the enchantment text book laid on the desk in front of her. There are two more classes before combat arts and it has Bora wanting to roll her eyes, but instead she sulks in her seat as Ms. Wryn calls Minji to the front of the class to demonstrate the fire enchantment they learnt.

A few more hours to go, just a few more.

Bora hopes that she can wait it out without losing her mind.

* * *


End file.
